huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasha
Sasha is a contestant from Survivor: Kaôh Rōng. Survivor: Kaôh Rōng Sasha was placed on the yellow Gondol tribe during Survivor: Kaôh Rōng. On Day 1, a strong pairing was formed between the British Noel and Natasha. To counteract this, Sasha and the remaining members, Courtney N., India and William, of the tribe formed a quartet. Despite Noel and Natasha reaching out to Sasha, he wanted to remain loyal to his alliance. Gondol won the first immunity challenge, but lost the second. The alliance of four had the power and at tribal council, voted out Noel. With Natasha on the bottom, she approached Sasha and William to get rid of the girls. She called the girls too tight a duo and wanted to get rid of them immediately. When Gondol lost their second challenge in a row, Sasha and William had to decide which person to be loyal to. They remained with their group of four and unanimously voted out Natasha. On Day 12, a tribe dissolve occurred where Sasha remained on Gondol with William. They were joined by original Chan Loh members Courtney W., Dre and Levi and To Tang members Astrid and Chris. An alliance of four was formed between Dre, Astrid, Courtney and William. This left the alpha males of the tribe, Chris, Levi and himself, at the bottom. Gondol won their first two immunity challenges but lost on Day 19. At tribal council, Sasha and his trio voted for Astrid but the alliance of four voted Levi out. At this point, the tribes merged. Annoyed at the majority alliance from the post switch Gondol, Chris and Sasha flipped to the opposition with Sasha's original allies, India and Courtney N. and their new ally, Grainne. The targets of the alliance were the couple, Isaiah and Paisley and at the first merged vote, they eliminated Paisley. Sasha and Chris were getting a little power hungry. Wanting to get revenge on Astrid, they convinced the rest of their allies to vote for her. At tribal, Chris played his Hidden Immunity Idol out of fear but Astrid was eliminated anyway. With his strong alliance of five, Chris and Sasha were itching to make a big move. They flipped to the Gondol alliance in the hopes of getting rid of the power trio. Dre and William had other ideas and told Chan Loh of this, prompting the alliances to split in half. At tribal council, Courtney W., Sasha, Chris and Isaiah voted for William because he turned on the group but the trio of girls had the power and blindsided Chris. After losing his alliance with Courtney N., Grainne and India, Sasha now relied on the minority with Courtney W. and Isaiah. The three wanted to get Dre and William to flip back to their alliance and turn on the girls, but they were in the position of power and got to make the big move. Sasha told Dre and William to vote for Grainne. However, this soon backfired on him when they told the Chan Loh girls. At tribal council, Sasha and his allies voted for Grainne but the majority alliance voted him out. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for India to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia Category:Survivor: Kaôh Rōng Castaways